


a preath christmas

by bubblez4u



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot following the Christmas adventures of Christen Press and Tobin Heath</p>
            </blockquote>





	a preath christmas

Christen grumbled and rolled over in bed as she tried to shield herself from the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. She reached over to the other side of the bed hoping to snuggle into a warm body for five more minutes, but was met with an empty space. She stubbornly opened her eyes and stretched out her limbs letting out an animal like sound. Christen threw the sheets off the bed and went off to find out why her girlfriend wasn't in bed trying to wake her up. It was the same routine every morning, Christen would whine about wanting to sleep in for a few more minutes until Tobin would pepper her face with kisses, tickle her until she got annoyed, or shower her with affection in one way or another. Tobin and Christen had flown back to Los Angeles together after the last game of the victory tour in New Orleans. Both girls had some commitments they had to attend to in the area, but after they had finished their separate business they had flown to Portland to spend some time at Tobin's apartment before they went to spend Christmas with their families. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Christen would be damned if she didn't get her daily splurge of attention on the last day she was spending with her girlfriend before she flew back to California tomorrow.

She walked out of the bedroom with one thing in her mind, to drag her girlfriend back to bed after hitting her upside the head a couple of times. She was nearing the living room when she faintly heard Tobin's tone deaf voice singing along to the classic Christmas song "Winter Wonderland". Christen's expression softened as she felt her heart swell at how the dork singing along to cliché holiday music was all hers.

Christen expression changed altogether, however, when she took in the sight in front of her. Tobin's apartment was ravished with Christmas decor and Christen knew that Tobin must have done it all this morning considering Christen had been lying in bed watching dog videos for the past 24 hours. Another way she could tell the decorations were all Tobin? The fact that Tobin has never decorated anything for any holiday without the help of her mother. Tinsel was haphazardly thrown around the room while the lights were being held to the walls by blue painter's tape. The tree was a mess with ornaments clumped together in some places leaving large empty spots in others. Christen face palmed herself and thought about how much time she was going to have to waste fixing all of the decorations. Christen was too busy worrying and didn't notice Tobin enter the room.

"Chris!" Tobin yelled with a smile on her face. She was wearing her black and gold "World Champions" shirt and some running shorts under her "Kiss the Cook" apron that was covered in flour. Tobin leaned in to give Christen a kiss, but Christen stuck her hand out in front of her, effectively stopping the midfielder.

"Tobs, what is going on?" Christen questioned.

"What do you mean?" It's Christmas!" Tobin replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Christen rolled her eyes, "I mean why are you out of bed before 10 o'clock and," Christen made a disgusted face, "why does it smell like something's burning?"

Tobin's famous smile dropped and her eyes widened. "Crap," she mumbled, speeding to the kitchen. Christen followed her, curious to see what Tobin had up her sleeve this time. She leaned up against the doorway and watched as Tobin pulled out a tray of blackened cookies placing them next to the other batches on the counter.

Tobin took off her oven mitt and picked up a slightly charred gingerbread man with her fingers to examine it. She quickly retracted her hand and dropped the cookie back onto the tray when she felt a wave of heat coupled with some mild pain shoot up her fingers.

Christen covered her mouth with her hand so Tobin wouldn't hear her giggling at her girlfriend's pain, but it didn't work.

Tobin looked up with red cheeks and her hand on the back of her neck, "I think they're a little well done," she admitted.

"A little?" Christen snickered.

Tobin narrowed her eyes at Christen and walked across the kitchen to throw the burnt batch of cookies in the trash. On her way back to her cookie making station, she passed the doorway Christen was leaning against and Christen couldn't help but reach out and grab Tobin's arm. She pulled Tobin into her body and softly captured Tobin's bottom lip in between her own. She never got tired of kissing the midfielder. Every kiss they shared gave Christen butterflies in her stomach, made her heart race, and forced a smile onto her face. Christen pulled away and rested her forehead against Tobin's.

"Hi," Tobin's chocolate eyes sparkled as she looked deep into Christen's hazel ones.

"Hi," Christen replied letting out a sigh of contentment. Tobin planted a kiss on Christen's cheek that left her skin burning before she twirled around and made her way back to her work area.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're burning so many innocent gingerbread men?" Christen said as she sauntered over and wrapped her arms around Tobin from behind.

"Just stoked about Christmas I guess," Tobin said unconvincingly.

Christen raised a single eyebrow and brushed her lips against Tobin's ear. Tobin felt electricity run through her body and gripped the counter. Christen saw the way Tobin tilted her head to the side to allow Christen more access and Christen smirked, taking it as a sign of encouragement. Christen moved her lips to Tobin's neck and Tobin let an inaudible moan escape from her lips. She gently sunk her teeth into the tender skin causing Tobin to hiss and soothed it over by running her tongue along the area.

"You want me to believe you did all of this out of excitement?" Christen asked in between attacking Tobin's neck with her mouth. The forward was driving Tobin crazy and at this rate they wouldn't make it to lunch without ripping each other's clothes off. Tobin was tempted, but mustered up the little will power she had left and turned herself around in Christen's arms. She placed her hands on Christen's waist and flipped them around so Christen's back hit the counter with a soft thud.

"I swear Press, for someone who claims to hate me, you sure can't get enough of me," Tobin said as she tried to catch her breath and wiped a few stray pieces of hair out of her face.

Christen couldn't help but pout at the loss of contact and Tobin chuckled, kissing her girlfriend's lips sweetly before walking back to the oven.

Christen hopped up onto the counter and made herself comfortable.

"Seriously Tobs, what's going on?"

Tobin brought a hand to her chest and feigned hurt, "I can't just be happy for the holidays, Grinch?"

Christen rolled her eyes, "Come on, Tobin."

Tobin stopped making more cookie mix and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked over to where Christen was sitting on the counter and placed herself in between Christen's legs. She grabbed the forward's hands and placed a soft kiss on each of them.

"I wanted to do something special for the both of us since we aren't spending Christmas together. You know, like a pre-Christmas kind of thing where we do all the awesome stuff we're supposed to do on Christmas Day on Christmas Eve together instead," Tobin explained shyly.

Christen's eyes shined brightly. She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck.

"You are amazing. Thank you Tobs."

"You're welcome. Damn, what did you do to deserve such an awesome girlfriend like me?" Tobin joked with a smile on her face.

Christen hit Tobin on the arm and walked over to one of the many batches of cookies.

"What else do you have planned for us?"

"I was thinking that we could decorate these, maybe go out for a run in our ugly sweaters, and then come back, open some presents, and chill until dinner."

Christen nodded at all of the cute things Tobin had planned out for them.

"So, are we going to decorate these cookies or what?" Christen asked smiling.

Tobin's face lit up and she ran over to the grocery bags to get the tub of frosting and sprinkles.

Christen heard her stomach grumble and figured that she may as well start eating some of the cookies now instead of trying to shove them down her throat all at once later. She picked up a gingerbread man and made sure it wasn't burnt. Taking a bite out of the cookie, Christen cringed. The cookie was bitter and left a horrible after taste on Christen's tongue. Sparing Tobin's feelings because she knew how hard Tobin must've worked on them, Christen forced the disgusting lump down her throat.

"Hey Tobs, what did you put in the cookies?"

"Cookie mix, eggs, a stick of butter, vanilla extract, some sugar I found in the cabinet-," Tobin listed distractedly as she struggled to carry over all of the toppings for the cookie decorating.

Christen's ears perked up at the last ingredient, "What sugar?"

"You know, the little bottle of sugar that I keep on the top shelf in that cabinet."

Christen walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of sugar out of the cabinet. She smirked and brought the container over to Tobin.

"Tobs, can you taste this and tell me what type of sugar it is?" Christen asked with a playful look in her eyes.

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows, but shrugged her shoulders thinking that all sugar is sweet so it really didn't matter what type she put in the cookie dough. Tobin grabbed the bottle out of Christen's hand and sprinkled some sugar into her own hand before tossing it into her mouth. Tobin's face twisted as the sugar dissolved on her tongue.

Tobin cleared her throat, "I think it's expired or something."

Christen chuckled, "That's because it's not sugar Tobin, it's salt! Way to go Heath!"

"Shit. I'm sorry Chris, I screwed up our Christmas," Tobin said with an apologetic tone and a defeated look on her face.

"The only thing you screwed up is your living room by trying to decorate it Heath," Christen said lightly.

"Besides," Christen walked over to Tobin and ran a finger down Tobin's torso painfully slow, "there's something else I'd much rather cover in frosting and eat." Christen's voice came out an octave lower than normal causing Tobin's face to turn one shade redder.

Tobin was left floundering for words when Christen decided to put the older girl out of her misery.

"Come on," Christen hooked her finger onto the neckline of Tobin's shirt and started pulling her out of the kitchen, "I'll give you a preview of your Christmas present."

Tobin gulped and nodded as she followed Christen to the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! Let me know what you think!


End file.
